I. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to wireless electronics and battery systems. More specifically, but not exclusively, the present invention relates to wireless earpieces that manage and extend battery life.
II. Description of the Art
The growth of wearable devices is increasing exponentially. This growth is fostered by the decreasing sizes of microprocessors, circuit boards, chips, and other components. Wearable devices are necessarily dependent upon their batteries in order to complete their desired function. The overall utility of wearable devices is directly proportional to the battery life of the devices. If the battery life is poor, the user interface and user experiences suffers as too much time and attention are required for retrieving the device, recharging or replacing the battery, and repositioning the wearable device. Operation and conservation of the battery life of the wearable device may be further complicated if the there is no inclusion of an on/off button or switch to conserve precious battery life.